Ultraman Alpha Episode 10: The Revenge of the Crow Goddess
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Somehow, Fafnir appears during the night and with some trickery, defeats Alpha (not really), but Alpha easily defeats it the second time with a Size Change and blows it up on the Moon. Now In Space "There, I'm finally done.", an unknown dark being said. "Finally!", complained the Morrigan. "Oh hush! You didn't help at all!" "Moral support..." "Nope, not at all..." "So those that mean I could......?" "For the last and hopefully final time! Yes!" "About time!" The being frowned and kicked the Morrigan off of the Moon. "Stop complaining!", he yelled. "Tsk, you better give me a bigger planet than this after that..." On Earth "Oh crap! I sure don't like the number of crows here!", Curtis yelled, running to the safety of his school. "You got that right...", Alpha said, "I sure don't hope that that means that the Morrigan is coming back..." "Yeah, because apparently, we are going to die the next time we fight her." "Yep, well...I guess that that does suck." "Alpha..." "Yes?" "'Virtualize' the laser blaster please." "Why?" "So that I can shoot all these crows!" "No, believe me, the Morrigan is gonna be pissed after that..." "Fine, but at least stop them from going in the school!" "Sorry, can't do." "Pourquoi pas (Why not)?" Alpha sighed, but then said, "Because my powers are restrained in your watch, and don't you dare say another french word!" Curtis eye-rolled, "Non, car tu peux rien faire dans ma montre (No, because you can't do anything in my watch)." "I swear..." "Fine, fine, fine, I'll stop speaking french." "Thank you!" "Pas de problème (no problem)..." "Censored!" "Hey, you swore! That's new!" "It's probably because I'm spending too much time with you..." "Ok, we are getting off subject..." "Agreed." "So...how can we beat her?" "We need to formulate a strategy before we charge into the fight..." "Too late! There she is!", Curtis said, pointing at a giant crow landing on the ground making the dirt fly. "Don't transform yet! We need a strategy first, then..." Alpha was cut-off when Curtis transformed. "What did I just tell you?!?", Alpha yelled. "I don't care! She's launching feather missiles at us! Again!", Curtis said as he dodged several feathers. "We need to take this combat to the skies!", Alpha said, flying off to the sky. "Coward!", the Morrigan yelled, flying after him. "The Power Of Air! Tornado!", Alpha yelled creating a twister (that didn't touch the ground), sucking the Morrigan into it, but she easily flew out of it, but lost sight of Alpha. Meanwhile, "We have a giant mountain here so, let's do this...", Curtis said, lifting the whole mountain top with his telekinesis. APEX HQ "Yo, Captain!", John called, "Is it normal that there's a giant crow getting smacked by a mountain top?" "And who is lifting it?", Alexander Turner, the captain of APEX, asked. "Well, nobody, but I do see Ultraman on what's remaining of the mountain." "That can't be good..." "You got that right, the crow isn't even fazed!" "All right! All APEX members, battle stations, now!", Alexander yelled over the mike. "I really hate when the captain does that...", David complained. "Hey, at least, you guys get to test those new photon weapons!", Claire said. "Good, we'll need that, because apparently, Ultraman's attacks aren't doing anything to the bird...", Diana said suddenly appearing beside David. "God dammit! I hate when people do that to me!" "You're so easy to scare..." "She has a point...", Claire pointed out. "So not true...", David said while going to the APEX Chameleon. Unknown Location "Stay back, you stinky bird!", Curtis yelled, swinging the mountain top like a baseball bat. "Me? A stinky bird? How dare you!", the Morrigan flew at Alpha, top speed, but by doing so, she left herself wide open to the speeding mountain top, it slammed into her, sending her into a nearby mountain. "Phase 1 of our plan complete! Phase 2, beginning!", Curtis said, flying towards the Atlantic Ocean. "I hate when you say those kind of things...", Alpha complained, face-palming. "Watch out, here she comes again!", Curtis said, using his telekinesis to stop some incoming feather missiles, "The Power of Electricity!", the feathers became electrified. With that, Alpha shot them at the Morrigan, resulting in her covering herself with her wings, making the feathers bounce off. But when she looked, Alpha was already over the Atlantic Ocean. "Ready?", Curtis asked. "Sure...The Power of Water!", Alpha yelled, shooting several water missiles at the Morrigan, while APEX arrives and starts their assault too. Though, she easily resists against all their attacks, but being attacked from all sides means that she can't move, or she might risk exposing an open spot. "The Staff of Jupiter!", Curtis yelled, creating a golden staff. He charged at the Morrigan, full speed, the tip hit her in the gut, sending her falling into the ocean. "The Power of Water!", she was instantly propulsed into the air, giving Alpha time to charge up his finishing ray, the Holy Shoot. The beam blasted her across the Atlantic Ocean. She retaliated by shooting a barrage of feather missile. But once again, Alpha deflected them with his telekinesis, shooting them back at her. It cut through her thick skin. "Nobody does that to me!", she yelled, preparing her razor sharp wings. "That ain't happening at all! The Power of Earth!", pillars of earth slammed into her, each time she was about to land, a pillar appeared and smashed into her. Just when Alpha seemed to be winning, he suddenly fell to his knees, showing 2 giant cuts across his chest, along with his pillars who got cut in half, the Morrigan was standing in the middle of the rubble, showing her wings. "And guess who survives to the end...", the Morrigan mocked. "You think this is the end?", Alpha asked. "For you, yes..." "No...as long as hope exists, I can always survive..." "Then all I have to do is destroy this planet and all its inhabitants...", she said, flying away. When she was gone, Alpha tapped his Alpha Core, and sent his host out. "What was that for?", Curtis asked. "Because if I die when you're still bonded with me, you would perish too..." "Wait what? This isn't the end yet!" "Were you even listening my conversation with the Morrigan?" "Well, no..." "I said that with hope, I will still live on..." "But..." "No, but, just defeat the Morrigan, even if you have to do it without me..." "But I thought that..." "Listen for a second! And stop her rampage at any cost!" "But..." "Stop with all those'But's!" "Fine..." "Just remember this message...Find the light within the darkness...", Alpha was barely able to finish the message before his Alpha Core faded away. "No, no, no don't die on me yet!", Curtis started running in circles in panic, but then calmed down, "Don't worry Alpha, I won't fail you..." To be continued Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity